Innuendoes of the Dominant Sort-The Prequel
by SkankySpanks
Summary: Shelby decides that she needs to teach Santana a lesson. Shelby's subs are to obey, not act out in public as Santana seems fit to do. After doing so, Santana decides to use Quinn to give Shelby a little payback for punishing her. How will the Shelby's two subs fair when they are found out though? Let's just say Shelby will not be happy. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Warnings as of now: oral. F/F, F/F/F. Spanking possible. Swats. Domestic relationship. Santana and Quinn are NOT minors. **

**Innuendoes of the Dominant Sort-The Prequel**

Shelby Corcoran was angry. Who the hell did that girl think she was, prancing around in that tiny skirt and that barely there tank top for the entire world to see the flesh that was not hers to give?

Not only that, but the girl thought she could wear that color. Purple. Shelby's color. Even the outline of her tiny thong was visible through that tiny, tight skirt.

Shelby slammed her water bottle on her desk. This was not how their relationship was supposed to go.

Yes, perhaps it was wrong.

But, at the same time, it was oh so right. The way she could command the eighteen year old Latina to bend to her every will was delicious. The very thought of it made Shelby wet. It made her yearn to put her own fingers to use so that she could let out some of her frustrations before she got home.

Before they got home.

Because, Shelby knew that her girl was asking for it. That her girl was acting this way for a reason. For not the first time that day, she was glad that her daughter was going to be at a friend's house. She wished that Quinn was going to be home a bit sooner, but it was okay. Occasionally, she liked having just one of her submissives with her at a time. Especially when they were naughty.

Shelby wiggled in her chair. If she kept thinking of the olive toned skin of her girl, she was going to have problems. She had no other clothes to change into if these were ruined, and she knew that she was going to have to wait even later for release if she grew even more frustrated throughout the day. Two hours. That was all she had left.

No, she was canceling her afternoon lessons.

She would be a bigger bitch than normal to her college students if she didn't. Most of them already hated her, not that she cared. Out of the whole lot of them, only about four of them could actually sing.

She cared about only two student though.

Two students who were not even her students, but who she had randomly met nearly six months before. Both of them were perfect. They were perfect little subs.

"Ugh!" Shelby hissed. She was so glad that her office door was closed. That she was at least in the privacy of her office.

How dare her girl, her Santana, prance around campus in that damn skirt and tank top like she was free for the taking?

Shelby didn't know. But, she did know one thing. She could no longer take the pressure between her thighs. She was going home. She could pretend sick. She was sweating as it was. She knew she was probably pale from simply holding her release back.

Yes. She was going home.

And Santana was going with her.

Shelby pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text to the younger woman.

-_Home. Now. I will meet you there_.—

Shelby shoved her phone in her purse and then grabbed her keys so that she could leave.

It was going to be a long night.

A long, fun night.

A least for one of them, anyways.

Santana swallowed deeply when she read the text. She knew she had been pushing limits today. She had, of course, pushed those limits on purpose, but now that they were pushed she was not so sure.

It had been nearly four months since she had pushed Shelby into going home early.

The skirt got her every time. So did the tank top. Santana had never once worn them together. People had been staring at her all day and the moment she had caught Shelby's eyes from across the quad, she had known that there was going to be trouble at home.

So had Quinn, who had laughed at her teasingly.

Now she was going home though. Squeezing her thighs together from the sudden heat that was gathered there, Santana made her way to her car.

She wondered silently if it would be wise to go ahead and get herself off before getting home.

No. That would probably actually be the opposite of wise. It would probably be detrimental to her night.

Because, even if she tried to hide it, Shelby would know that she had gotten herself off before she got home.

And then their night would probably not be fun.

Santana started the car and shakily turned the radio.

She needed calming music.

Fuck. She definitely did not need Nickelback's 'Something in Your Mouth'.

She did not need that song at all.

Wetness pooled between her thighs, completely soaking her thong.

Santana growled as she backed out of the parking space. She knew that she had to head to the house. She knew that she had to get there within a decent amount of time or she was never going to get to come tonight. If Shelby let her come at all.

Suddenly, Santana was driving much faster than the speed limit allowed.

Shelby was already at the house and waiting. The front door was open and she was sitting in her favorite chair, waiting.

There would be no need for beds today. Not for what she had planned.

She heard Santana's car pull into the driveway, but she knew her girl. She knew that Santana would try to calm down before coming in.

She would also think about pleasuring herself before coming into the house, but she knew better. She had only made that mistake once. She had never made it again.

After she decided against it, Santana would get out of the car and would stand against it. She would already be wet, literally dripping by the time she stood in front of Shelby.

Shelby would watch her squirm. She would watch as she pressed her thighs together to try and reach some sort of comfort because she was so turned on.

Today, though, today was different.

Santana walked into the front door and then stopped by the door. She took off her shoes and was just about to take off her tank top when she heard Shelby.

"Leave them on and come sit on the couch."

The voice was strict and no nonsense. It was the voice that Santana always listened to, no matter what. Her bitch mode didn't work here. She was not queen bee in this house. She was far from it.

Shelby was in control, and she knew it. She didn't even try to alter their order of things.

They, along with Quinn, worked. Somehow.

Santana swallowed and walked into the living room and sat where she had been told too. She watched Shelby, who was still dressed in her school attire: purple button up blouse, tight, black, pencil skirt that reached just below her knees, strappy heels, and her hair pulled half way up in a barrette.

It was the look that Santana had fallen in love with.

"You know what you did today was wrong, don't you, Santana?" Shelby asked silky, slowly taking off first her right heel, and then her left, tossing them over to a bare corner.

"Do you have an excuse, Santana?" Shelby asked, slowly moving her eyes up to meet Santana's with an arched eyebrow.

Santana swallowed.

"I just wanted to get your attention." Santana whispered thickly.

Shelby slowly unbuttoned her blouse with one perfectly shaped eyebrow still raised higher than the other. She undid three buttons before she stopped.

"Santana, parading yourself around campus dressed like a tramp does not make me want to pay attention to you the way you want me too. It makes me want to pull you over my lap and spank you like the naughty little girl you are!" Shelby ended loudly, nearly in a shout.

She finished unbuttoning her blouse and let it fall to the floor, Santana's eyes nearly bugging out as she caught sight of Shelby's toned abs and her silken, lacy, black bra.

Santana edged her skirt up and was just about to sneak her hand around to touch herself when Shelby took two steps, grabbed Santana's hand, and smacked it.

"No touching!"

Santana only nodded. Geeze, she was soaking wet! She needed something…anything!

Shelby stepped back and began to unzip her skirt.

"Had you merely told me that you wanted to have a little extra fun today, we could have had some. We could have easily snuck in a bit of fun this morning, or during lunch. We could have asked Quinn to come home a bit earlier, and we could have had an early night since Rachel is not going to be here. But, no. You wanted to allow others to see parts of your body that are not to be seen by anyone other than me and Quinn…when she has my permission, of course. That does not make me very happy, Santana. In fact, it makes me angry."

The skirt fell to the floor.

"Fuck." Santana gasped, crossing her legs to increase the pressure on her now aching clit.

Shelby took another two steps forward, this time smacking Santana's leg hard enough to leave a red handprint.

"Uncross your legs. You deserve no pleasure yet, if at all."

Santana did as she was bid, but she was not happy about it. She needed to come, damnit!

She watched Shelby, now standing only in her matching purple bra and panty set. God she was hot. Her body was perfectly toned and…

"Oh fuck." Santana whispered again as Shelby's bra met the pile on the floor.

Her breasts were absolutely perfect. They never ceased to amaze Santana. Never. Her hard nipples stuck out, a proof of how turned on she really was, no matter how hard she was trying to hide it.

The only thing that was left was her panties. Tiny little purple, lace panties.

"Please…" Santana begged, her breathing deepening.

"Please what? Do I owe you anything after today? After you flaunted yourself in front of everyone?"

"Nooo…but please…I am sorry…"

Shelby snorted lightly.

"Sorrys do not always work, dear girl. Did you know that?" Shelby asked a bit harshly, taking several steps to stand directly in front of Santana, a mere half inch more and the two would touch.

Tears, something that Santana usually did not do under any circumstances, pricked in the her eyes.

But just as quickly, Santana watched as Shelby hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties and slid them down, stepping out of them.

Santana took a deep breath. It was all so much.

Shelby was absolutely perfect. Santana, though, was watching the glistening wetness on the inside of her thigh, just past the perfectly manicured landscaping that sat between her gorgeous legs.

Santana so wanted a taste of that. Right now. Right this minute.

"Stand up." Shelby demanded. She could tell that her girl was now uncomfortably turned on. That was okay, though. That would make the whole thing that much more fun. For Shelby, at least.

Santana stood up, her knees shaking as she did. Her thong was offering absolutely no protection now as her inner fluids literally ran down her leg.

Shelby grabbed the edge of the skirt and pulled it down with a harsh yank. It fell to the ground, and she immediately pulled the tank top over Santana's head.

"Not even a strapless bra, Santana. Shame on you." Shelby said, as she placed her hand on one of Santana's perky breasts and pinched the nipple there, hard, twisting the flesh between her fingers knowing that it would bring Santana to the edge, but would not throw her over.

"Please let me come. Please."

"No!"Shelby hissed into her ear as she let go of her nipple, smacked her ass three times, hard, and then grabbed the strings that created the thong Santana had on. Shelby pushed them down mid thigh, and then pushed Santana back down on the couch.

This time, Shelby kneeled on the floor and slowly pulled the thongs down Santana's legs and off of her feet.

She then roughly spread Santana's legs apart, and stared at her perfectly glistening pussy. Shelby took her pointer finger, grinned devilishly at Santana, and then slid it through her wet folds.

Shelby was positive that Santana had never been this wet before. Her wetness was literally pooling between her thighs.

Shelby just barely touched Santana with her finger, but then quickly thrust two fingers into the girl, pumped them in and out three times, and then pulled them away.

Santana whimpered at the loss.

Shelby then flicked Santana's clit.

That nearly did send Santana over the edge, but Shelby knew just how far she could push Santana without making her orgasm.

"Please. I swear that I will never, never, ever, again show too much skin to someone who is not you or Quinn. I swear it." Santana cried out. She was begging. She was not too good to beg. Not in this situation. Not with Shelby. She would beg Shelby forever if she had too.

Shelby thrust two fingers into Santana again, but quickly pulled them out and stood up.

Santana wanted to cry.

"Get on the floor." Shelby said, and once Santana did as she was told, though half in a daze, Shelby took her spot.

"If you can get me off in the next minute, I will let you come. I will even forgive you for today. This time. However, if not, then you will continue until you do get me off, but you will not be so lucky. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Santana said, staring deeply into Shelby's eyes with her own deep, lust filled chocolate eyes.

"You may not touch yourself." Shelby said as she scooted to the edge of the couch and spread her lets widely.

"You may begin…now."

Santana started by rubbing two of her fingers between the folds of Shelby's wet pussy, then gently flicked her clit. But she knew that that would not get Shelby off.

She took her fingers out and scooted closer, so that her breath could be felt by Shelby. She reached up with the same fingers that had just been deep inside of Shelby, and pinched her hard nipple.

She leaned forward, continuously rubbing the erect nipple with her wet fingers, and breathed in the scent that was all Shelby.

Only Shelby.

What the hell had she been thinking by purposely making Shelby angry today?

Santana leaned forward and licked the length of Shelby's slit and then began to suck on her clit at a ferocious pace. With her free hand, she pushed in two fingers, thrusting them in and out as quickly as she could, and then every so often she would hit her g-spot perfectly.

Santana knew that she had to hurry if she even had a hope of getting off that night. She sucked on the other woman's clit as if it was the last meal that she would ever have, and then curled her fingers up every time she thrust inside of her.

Shelby was in ecstasy. Santana knew exactly what to do in order to get her off. She had just better hope that she did it in under a minute.

Shelby felt the heat rising in her stomach. She reached down and ran her fingers through Santana's hair, urging the girl to suck faster, flick harder, thrust deeper.

With a sudden twist of her nipple, a sharp tug of her clit, and a deep thrust inside of her pussy, hitting her g-spot in just the right way, Shelby was pushed over the edge, a loud moan escaping her lips as her knees clinched together, holding Santana's head in place since the girl was still sucking Shelby's over sensitized folds.

Shelby slowly came down from her high. Oh what a glorious high it was, one that she felt that she had definitely deserved.

Once her breathing had nearly calmed, and Santana stopped sucking and removed her hands, Shelby looked up at the clock on the wall.

She stood up, and then pulled Santana up with her. She embraced the naked form of Santana and kissed her, her tongue dominating Santana's, and her left hand trailing down to vigorously rub Santana's clit, two fingers entering the girl every few rounds.

"Do you like that?" Shelby asked silkily.

"Yes." Santana gasped.

Suddenly a sharp smack to her ass shocked Santana.

Shelby kept rubbing Santana's clit, but she moved to look the girl directly in the eye.

"You will never dress as you did today again. Understood." It was not a question. It was a command.

"Yes ma'am." She gasped. She was so close.

"And, when I tell you I want to come in under a minute, I mean in under a minute."

Oh, Santana was so close. So very, very close.

She could feel it in her belly.

She was literally right on edge.

"I do not mean two minutes!" Shelby hissed, stopped rubbing the Latina's clit, smacked her ass one more time, and then backed away from her.

"Maybe next time, you will think before you act. And, remember, Santana, no touching. When I am ready for you to come, I will get you off myself." Shelby said with a smirk and then walked towards the back of the house, leaving Santana, who had broken the rules, sexually frustrated, intensely aroused, and feeling very sorry for herself indeed.


	2. Impulsive Behavior

**AN: There is sex. Santana and Quinn Sex. That is the warning. The end. **

"If she finds out, San, she is going to be so angry." Quinn whispered deeply as Santana pulled her shirt roughly over her head.

"How is she going to find out? She is not supposed to be home until like nine tonight. She is spending the day with her _Princess_, as you well know! They are going to be gone until at least six tonight, Shelby said. We have more than six hours." Santana hissed.

"You better not still be messing with Rachel. You know what Shelby said if we didn't start treating her better. Rachel is her daughter, and you know that Rachel is going to come first if it comes down to it. Rachel will always be first, and you know that is how it should be even if Rachel is a demon child." Quinn said, stopping Santana momentarily from unbuttoning her skirt.

"Well, the brat didn't have to get me in trouble last week!" Santana hissed again.

"Rachel got in trouble for that too, San. Shelby spanked her and you know it! It is hard for Rachel to adjust to us being with her mother, but you have to admit that she has taken to it quite well. She is only three years younger than we are…imagine if it was her with one of our parents!" Quinn tried to reason with the Latina.

"Gross, Quinn!" Santana said, grimacing, trying to get that very thought out of her head.

It had been a hard adjustment for all of them, when they realized that they truly were in love with Shelby Corcoran six months before. They were in their first year of college and Rachel was in her tenth grade year of high school. They had all gone to school together the year before, and they had not been exactly nice to Rachel. It was one of their rules now, though, if they wanted their relationship with Shelby to work.

And they did. They tried to get along with Rachel, which really wasn't that much of a problem unless Rachel was in one of her moods…the clingy moods she sometimes got into when she wanted her mother to herself and did not want to share her with Santana or Quinn.

She had been in one of those moods the week she had told Shelby that Santana had been really picking on her and her feelings were hurt. Then Santana and Rachel had gotten into a yelling fight, curse words flying from both girls.

Shelby had not been pleased, not in the least, and both girls had paid the price.

"I'd like to take her over my knee just once. I bet she would act right then!" Santana said as she harshly yanked the button of Quinn's jeans and yanked the pants down.

"Calm down, San! That fucking hurt! Shelby will definitely know that we did something if you leave me bruised! Besides, you aren't going to lay a hand on Rachel. Shelby will kill you. Shelby is the only one who gets to spank the little princess. Besides, Shelby is the only one who can make her listen."

"Is she going to her fathers' this weekend?" Santana asked, pulling Quinn's panties down to reveal her perfectly shaved bottom half.

Santana spread Quinn's legs and looked longingly at the wetness already pooling there. She so wanted to just delve in between those delicious thighs.

"She went to her fathers' house last weekend. They only get her one weekend a month. Then she always comes home crying because they talk shit about her and to her. Which is the reason that Shelby is going to get visitation stopped. Rachel doesn't want to go back to see them. You have to start paying attention to shit, San! Rachel is in our lives. She is like…as weird as it might sound…our stepdaughter in a way. She is always going to be in our lives if we want to be in Shelby's. Get over your fucking self and treat the princess right." Quinn said, snapping her legs together and standing up, pushing Santana down into the place she had just vacated, making quick work of the Latina's shirt, shorts, and panties.

"Spread your legs and scoot to the end of the couch, San." Quinn demanded. Despite Santana's outside personality, inside, she was the bottom. Quinn was more dominate than her when it came to sex and Shelby was more dominate than the both of them. No one ever tried to dominate Shelby. It just wasn't done. While they were both extremely turned on, their wetness literally dripping down their inner thighs, they were both terrified of Shelby finding out that they had done anything without permission. In fact, they had been told that morning that they could not do anything before Shelby got home that night.

But, they were both so turned on. This wasn't about Rachel though. This was about the day before. When Shelby had punished Santana for the outfit she had worn to her Friday classes and then had refused to let her get off.

"Wider, San." Quinn demanded, then slipped a single finger into Santana, curling it up so that she could rub Santana's G-spot, knowing that it would bring San right to the edge.

"More, Quinnie, please. Tongue." San panted.

Quinn smirked and then leaned forward, putting her mouth around Santana's clit, and tugging on it gently with her teeth.

Santana was just about to the edge when she and Quinn both heard an ear splitting scream.

It was possibly the loudest scream they had ever heard.

Both jumped, startled.

"Rachel, baby, what is wrong?" Shelby came running into the house, worried when she heard her fifteen year old scream from outside.

Then she looked up and saw them. Her eyes narrowed as she brought her hand up to shield her daughter's eyes. Rachel moved around and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, hiding her eyes to the side of Shelby's chest.

Shelby was pissed.

Neither Santana or Quinn wanted to look at her, but they couldn't look away either. It was like watching a wreck. You never wanted to watch it, but you were never able to look away either.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Shelby demanded, tossing her purse to a nearby chair and wrapping her arms around her daughter, patting her back to try and calm her down.

"Shel…Shelby…you're home early." Quinn sputtered. Shelby narrowed her eyes. Yes, she was home early. Regardless, it did not make what had been occurring in her living room okay. The girls. _Her _girls, knew better. They were never to do anything in any room other than their own. And they were never to do anything with one another without her express permission.

"Go to your room." Shelby told them. They immediately jumped up and were about to grab their clothes, but both knew from the look that Shelby was passing them, that grabbing their clothes would not be a wise idea. Shelby was pissed. It was going to be so much worse that Rachel had been the one to catch them.

They knew that. Rachel was only fifteen, and while they knew that Shelby talked to the girl about sex, she also shielded her from what they did. It was a private matter between them. Or it had been. Hell, Rachel had been caught making out with a boy in her room the month before, and Shelby had spanked her ass so hard that she hadn't been able to sit for nearly three days, and she had cried for hours, begging her mother to forgive her. Rachel had been super clingy after that, for over week, and Rachel had dominated Shelby's time and attention. Santana was pretty sure that she had been faking about not being able to sit without pain those three days though. She had noticed that Rachel could sit perfectly when Shelby was nowhere to be seen, but the minute she would come into a room, the little brat would move around and act like it bothered her to sit.

Quinn and Santana both had a feeling that this was going to be even worse for them, so they quickly made their way out of the room and towards the bedroom that they both slept in. The one that Shelby never slept in. Shelby had her own room, Rachel had her own room, and Quinn and Santana both shared a room. This, surprisingly, was one thing that they girls did understand. Shelby needed her own room in case Rachel came to her in the middle of the night, which happened quite often. Rachel sometimes had nightmares, things that neither Santana nor Quinn understood, but both girls had been witness to them. They were short of horrific, and it sometimes took Shelby hours to calm Rachel down afterwards. They both assumed that they were because of her father. The man was horrible, but right now, Rachel was still forced to see him once a month until Shelby could get his rights revoked, which was trying very hard to do.

Santana sat down on the bed and Quinn looked at her like she was nuts.

"Get your ass into the corner. You know the only reason that she didn't tell us to get in the corner was because of Rachel! She left us that much dignity!" Quinn said, walking over to the corner that had long ago been designated as hers.

Santana sighed huffily, and then stood up, making her way to her corner and then kicking the wall slightly.

"Fuck!" She hissed. Quinn rolled her eyes. Santana was so impulsive sometimes.

"She is going to murder her since the Princess walked in on us." Santana mumbled.

"Um, yea. Probably so." Quinn said. She was not about to sugar coat it. She knew they were in trouble.


End file.
